Untitled
by Anonymous-4509
Summary: Kelly & Matthew one-shot. RATED R - Sexual/explicit content.


Matt stood there, his feet fused to the cold tiled floor, staring at the woman he loved. This had to be it, it was now or never. Kelly's eyes were focused on his. He was in touching distance yet she still couldn't feel his warm hands on her. The sexual tension in the air was unimaginable. They were both stood staring intensely at each knowing all they wanted to do was to rip each others clothes off.

Matt held himself steady by resting his hand on the sideboard, he was shaking with anticipation. He wanted her so much he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Slowly but steadily he stepped closer to her, for Kelly it was as if time had slowed down.

On reaching her he stared deeply into her eyes, and gradually lifted his hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek. Just his touch sent a shiver down her spine. She could slowly feel her legs turning to jelly. She wanted him to kiss and caress every part of her body. As his fingers met her neck, she slowly closed her eyes, focusing on what was about to happen. Matt slipped his other arm around her waist and pulled her to him quickly. She moaned with delight as she felt him push her hard against the wall as he kissed her passionately. His tongue teased hers. His taste was sweet; she wanted more and knew he did too. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours but of course it had to come to an end. As they both pulled away, gasping for air Matt took a small step back and looked her body up and down. She was beautiful.

Sliding his hand under her top he ran it down her back, kissing her neck as he pushed Kelly harder against the wall. She grabbed his hair as he kissed her neck and slowly finding the bottom of her top, lifting it over her head and throwing it to the floor. His hands immediately roamed her body.

Kelly's breathing became erratic. Matt's eyes then met hers again. Unable to control himself any longer he needed her kiss, slowly leaning into her their lips met. Matt felt Kelly's hands sliding down his body. As the kiss deepened their tongues became entwined with passion. Kelly ran her hand under his t-shirt, gradually lifting it up. Pulling his tongue back for a moment Matt raised his arms as Kelly dragged his top off and threw it to join with hers on the floor.

Feeling his skin touch hers felt so right. As soon as his top was off Matt went straight in for the kiss again, his tongue entered almost immediately…teasing her, making them both moan. Words were no longer needed to express how they felt or what they wanted. Matt's hand gripped her hair, touching the back of her head, his other hand wandered across her chest down to her stomach. Kelly dug her nails into his back, she had never felt so alive in her life, and this was just the beginning.

Kelly's hands found the waste band to his jeans; she hurriedly fumbled around with button and zipper. Once his jeans dropped to the floor, her hand instantly started to pleasure him. She felt his tongue stop for a moment, hearing his heavy panting; she knew he wanted this as much as she did.

Taking his hand she led him through the hallway, as she reached the stairs he stopped. Kelly worriedly turned to face him, thinking maybe he didn't want this after all.  
>To her relief he pushed her backwards onto the stairs and hovered his body above her. Her legs separated as he positioned himself between them. Grabbing his head she pulled him closer. He couldn't wait. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it upstairs. He needed her now.<br>His hand slid up her thigh causing Kelly to let out a moan. Reaching round her back, he unhooked her bra. His tongue circled her nipples as his hand continued down her body, underneath her thong. He entered two fingers and started penetrating his fingers deeper inside of her. Kelly's body flinched, it was almost too much for her. She had never felt such passion before.

'Upstairs…' Kelly managed to stutter, gasping for air. As they both stood up Kelly took his hand and led him up the stairs. She felt Matt close behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Once they reached the top of the stairs Kelly flung the door open and walked into her room, shutting it behind Matt. Matt instantly grabbed Kelly forcefully pulling her to him. She giggled slightly before the passion took over again. As they kissed Kelly slid her hand inside his boxers, feeling he was hard she pushing his boxers down and took him in her hand. Feeling himself grow Matt put even more passion into his kiss as they walked backwards in each other arms and falling onto the bed.  
>Matt's hands wondered every curve of her body. Kelly moaned with pleasure as he kissed her neck and slowly descended down her body. Licking down her chest until he reached her stomach. He slowed down, kissing and licking the top of her inner thighs. Kelly grabbed a fistful of his hair as he teased her with his tongue. Her breathing became more erratic. Her moans became louder as he deepened his tongue until she screamed his name.<p>

Crawling his way back up her body, he smiled that all too familiar smile that made Kelly's heart melt. He rested his body over hers as they began to kiss passionately. Kelly hand went to the back of his head, stroking the short curl of hair at the back of his neck.

As they pulled from the kiss, Kelly smiled up at Matt letting her know she was ready. As their bodies moved in motion with each others, Matt entered her slowly and Kelly let out a long drawn moan. He gradually moved himself in and out of her. All the while keeping his eyes locked with hers. His penetrations became hard and deep. Kelly gripped onto the headboard, which was violently slamming against the wall. Kelly ached with craving and longing. The thrusts were getting faster and deeper than ever before. Matt closed his eyes as he felt he was about to explode. Kelly moaned with pleasure as she felt her orgasm rising again. They both knew what was about to happen and neither of them could wait. Matt felt the lust drain from his body as he came vigorously inside her. Kelly climaxed at the same time, feeling him throbbing inside of her. They both let out a series of moans as they clung to each other as if their life depended on it.

Matt continued to lie on top of her for a while. Once he opened his eyes he had never felt so close to anyone in his entire life. He looked into Kelly's eyes and kissed her with a certain passion that conveyed he still wanted her. Confirming to her that this wasn't just a one-time fling. Rolling off her body he turnt onto his side as Kelly wrapped her arms around his waist. They both smiled at each other and that night they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
